Stalkers Ranch
The reincarnation of the late Dannybob's Forums, Stalkers Ranch is a Zoo Tycoon 2 forum set up in late 2009 by Jesusranchjohn and Stalker2k7 - hence the names Stalkers Ranch, after the two founders. A small, tight-knit site, Stalkers Ranch has a community of trusted members, dedicated staff and a friendly atmosphere. However, the admins and moderators DO operate a strict no-nonsense approach to download fishing and spamming. Indeed, the sites most notorious moderator, Red John, has been assigned a post of his own to prevent such acts. 'The Death of Dannybob's Forums' As it was forerold in the age where light had never reached before in the far off year of 2009, Dannybob's Forums was in a state of disrepair and a shadow of its former self. A large civil war between three factions led by Dinoguy, Invaders, and Clockwork-burrito, had taken it's toll; resulting in many loyal members to be banned. All life was drained of the land and pestilence was all that filled the shallow grave of the once prosperous land of green where plenty was blessed upon all of the followers of Zoo Tycoon and our graceful lord Dannybob. Of what once was the land of paradise All but a few, loyal members, had reaped the downloads and, as John himself put it "Buggered Off", leaving very little to do for the admins. This led to the event that finally saw the end of the forums once-beloved life: The Admin Cold War. The Admin Cold War During the end of the sites life, one admin (Sir Meg the Royal Knight) decided that, in order to prevent download fishers from spamming and ruining the site further, he would hide the downloads from view. However, he did so in such a way that not even the other active admins (Hamy, Doomrex, Dannybob and Jesusranchjohn) couldn't see them themselves. This led to a heated dispute about Sir Meg deleting the downloads. Once it was discovered that they were only hidden, action was taken against the admin, as he had committed the act without permission from Dannybob. This led to his ultimate banning(aswell as very un-needed insults) from Jesusranchjohn. However, this was merely the beginning. Both Hamy and Doomrex were close to Sir Meg, and wanted to know why he had been reduced to the position of a regular member and then banned. After explanation of the situation, all seemed calm - until Jesusranchjohn tried to log on a few days later. He could not do so. Asking Dannybob to check the admin records, he created a new account - the aptly named Prophet of Regret. Under this alias, Jesusranchjohn was restored to the position of admin. Immediately he scanned the admin logs - determinned to discover what had happened. To his despair, he discovered that his account was deleted ... by Hamy. Moreover, this was just the beginning. She had tried to delete Dannybob himself, but as he was a root admin, she was unable to do so. So, she created herself a new admin group - "Root Admin" - but this failed as well. As such, she simply promoted Doomrex to the same level and gave up, satisfied with deleting Jesusranchjohn. Angered, The Prophet of Regret (Jesusranchjohn), decided to remove Hamy's position as admin and reduce her, too, to a member - whilst demoting Doomrex to Moderator. Soon after however, it was discovered that Hamy had given Sir Meg her password earlier in the year, and swore she had not commited the act. It was thus decided that Sir Meg had simply hacked her account and framed her. Despite numerous apologies, Hamy felt she was no longer trusted and resigned all offers of re-adminship. Doomrex, who was very close with Hamy, was also angered at the rash actions against her - and so Dannybob's Forums fell. The abandoned ruins of Dannybob's Forums can still be viewed today here, http://z3.invisionfree.com/dannybobs_forum/index.php?act=idx "Freedom is of mind; I know how I feel"- Dinoguy ---- Stalkers Ranch Then, over MSN, Dannybob and Jesusranchjohn decided to create a new site - a reincarnation of Dannybob's Forums. Somewhere to set aside old arguments and start afresh. This site, Stalkers Ranch, was to be spectacular - to have everything the old forum had and more. And so it was that the creation of Stalkers Ranch was set in motion. This time, however, there were a few changes: * John and Danny were to be the only admins, following the heated disputes from the previous forums amongst the staff. * Moderators were to have set areas to patrol, and had an extensive Control Area fitted to cater to their needs. * There was now a strict set of guidlines for admins to follow regarding punishments for rule breakers. * An agreement was placed for staff to prevent inter-staff arguments. * A site mascot, Bob, was introduced to add more of an element of fun to the site. * A member of the Month system, and cartoon strip, run in the "Bobz Lair" section of the forum. All in all, the forum was ready to deal with anything - and so it was opened. (However for some reason it isn't working). Jesusranchjohn and Dannybob The two founders and head admins of the forum both opperate on very different levels. Dannybob is the Technical Admin, fixing things largely in the background and dealing with spammers every now and then - but generally improving the functional and aesthetical qualities of the site from the Admin Control Panel, wheras Jesusranchjohn (Admin Title, Mythic Admin) is the opposite, a Public Relations Admin - dealing with rule breakers and keeping the forum - users happy, but occasionally dabbling in the Admin Control Panel. In addition, both had the ability to demote and promote forum users to moderater statuses to do the handywork when they were unavaliable. When the two took a break from adminship and forum management, they asked forum moderator and long time member Jarethenator to fuction as admin in their stead. He would later be relieved by the two when they returned to forum management. Bob Bob is a creature of unknown species, roughly 109 years old, and the forum mascot. He has all the powers of an admin, and yet is forced to remain only in "Bobz Lair" - his own section of the forum where he runs the member of the month competition and hosts Bobz Comicz. Every now and then, Bob will run riot across the site - changing the logo to feature himself or simply posting random messages here and there. A reccuring theme surrounding bob is that he is a prisoner of the forum, desperate to escape. According to his past statements, Bob is a huge fan of sporks - indeed, he owns his own collection in a wooden cabinet in his lair - and his favourite food is sprouts. Recently, Bob got his own YouTube channel - although no videos have been uploaded as of yet. ---- List of Staff Admins * Dannybob - DANNYBOB * Jesusranchjohn - Admin Moderators * Red John - Forum Monitor * Aardvark16 - Moderator * Arbiter - Moderator Notable Members *Jarethenator *Dino578036 * Sharkosaurus * Rattlesnake Mutant ( A.K.A RSM) * Tori MCR * Sir Meg the Royal Knight * Mighty * Arbiter * Aardvark16 *Shin ZelX12 *TheSilleGuy *RahuStalker *The Mysterious Stranger *DarkerFlux *XERtirips *Gigantosaurus *Kalasnichow *AN1N1OMG *Dinotom200 Member of the Month * RahuStalker (Nov. '09) * Sir Meg the Royal Knight (Dec. '09) * TheSilleGuy (Jan. '10) * Jarethenator (Feb. '10) * Dinosaurking10000 '(''Apr. '10) * 'XERtirips '(May '10) Ex-Staff and Forum Royalty Ex-Staff members and ex-members of the month earn the right to their own rank which, despite holding no power, singles them out from the rest of the forum and rewards them with a "celebrity" status even once their month of glory has come to an end: List of Forum Royalty: * "The Right Honorable and Ex-Admin" Jarethenator * "The Right Honorable" TheSilleGuy * "The Right Honorable" RahuStalker * "The Exalted" Jesusranchjohn * "Legendary Member" Rattlesnake Mutant * "The Right Honorable" XERtirips * "Legendary Member and Ex-Mod" Giganotosaurus *"Sanctum Prophet" Bob *"The Ex-Mod Quartets" Sharkosaurus, Sir Meg the Royal Knight, Mighty, and Arbiter Infamous Members *'''Dino578036:- Owner of ZTE, leaked many illegal creations of DG/Dannybob, disliked by many, largest leaker in the community. *'Night Flash':- Outspoken, controversial and disliked by many of the forum. Now banned. *'Sir Meg the Royal Knight':- Controversial, outspoken and holds a vendetta of sorts against Night Flash. *'><':- A foul mouthed, rude and powerful "hacker". Later revealed to be Jesusranchjohn in disguise. ---- 'Notable Forum Activity' 'Jarethenator's Adminship' After the forum had been established for a significant period of time, Jesusranchjohn and Dannybob decided to take a general break from managing the forum. As opposed to leaving the moderators to handle the forum without having any real ability to serve bans or make necessary edits to the site, the founding admins decided to promote a moderator whom they knew wouldn't abuse the post to admin. Jesusranchjohn asked long-standing member, moderator, and honored poster Jarethenator to take up the job. As an admin, Jarethenator had to deal with minor spam and abuse resulting in bannings of a few problematic members. Jarethenator also worked on adding minor features to the site, such as an improved censorship system to replace offensive language and the introduction of new emoticons and chat features. He also added in new topical sections to the forum, allowing for new forums of discussion. He also supposedly helped Jesusranchjohn with some of his machinima work and set up some forum materials for the mascot "Bob". For the most part, however, Jarethenator was a reserved admin and only got involved when was necessary. This allowed other moderators to perform their jobs easily and created a smooth and open atmosphere throughout the site. After Jesusranchjohn and Dannybob decided to return to their duties, Jarethenator was relieved of his position as admin and the forum was updated. Jarethenator was honored for his work and continued to be an involved member of the community and received moderator and royalty status afterwards. As the forum declined, however, Jarethenator became less involved in forum activities, though still present on the forum, commenting and posting from time to time until the eventual shutdown of the forum. '"><" Hacking' On February 12th 2010, a mysterious member named >< "hacked" Stalkers Ranch, demoting Thor Macklin and destroying two sections of the forum. Foul-mouthed and rude, >< threatened to destroy the forum unless it's members commited mutiny against the staff and accepted him as their leader. There followed much panic and defiance against the new threat, in the midst of the chaos Sir Meg attempted to trick >< into making him an admin so that he could shut him out of the forum constantly insisting that he wanted to help crush the forum, until Doomrex and God of the Skies 'discovered that the new banner put up by the "hacker" linked back to the photobucket account of Jesusranchjohn. The Mythic Admin gave up, admitting that he was, indeed, >< - using a shell account to try and make the forum a bit more exciting and lively. Indeed, Stalkers Ranch had been decreasing in activity and as Thor (who was in on the scheme) recorded, activity was at a high during the "attack". Within an hour, the forum had been restored, as the forum areas deleted were in line for removal anyway. 'The Possible Demotion of Sir Meg the Royal Knight On October 7th 2010, A topic was made under the heading "Sir Meg is not fit for modship", made by The Mysterious Stranger, Cousin of the infamous, Night Flash (NF). He got Angry at Sir Meg for being mean to NF. As well, a poll was made for if he was fit for his rank. There was also the incident where Sir Meg had been rude a new member, DragonGirl. Some People sided with Mysterious Stranger like ZelX12, Rattlesnake Mutant, angel13377 and Mighty. Some chose to side with Sir Meg including Giganotoasaurus, Red John, Jesusranchjohn, Jarethenator and Arbiter. All of a sudden, a fight between Sir Meg & Mysterious Stanger broke out with cussing and name calling. Arbiter put a stop to the fight and closed the topic. Next day, Sir Meg apoligised to NightFlash and Dragongirl. 'Sir Meg The Royal Knight' Currently known as "The Stig" he is quite possibly the best known member of the forum other than its creators. Due to his quick temper he often gets in arguements anybody who dares to go against his word, He also recently got his modship back and claims he will be the best "giraffe" ever to grace the forum. It would appear that he has an obsession with motorsport, While he is often comedic it is also known that he is a complete and utter troll. 'Dino578036's Revenge' As the forums grew less popular each year, and old member had a sort of tantrum. His name was Dino578036, and he was fairly disliked at both Zoo tycoon Volcano, and Stalker's Ranch. Originally he was a simple download-fisher, who spammed Stalker's Ranch in attempt to gain access to its goodies, He was instantly found out and consequently banned for it. About a month afterward, He had had enough, he was fed up with post limits, or membership required to access the downloads. So he created a website on Webs.com, Called Zoo Tycoon Extinction. It gave away many exclusive downloads for free, Including several thought to be lost creations from Dannybob himself. Dino578036 ran the website with the help of Guiness, another admin. The member's list grew larger each day, the forums more popular, and the illegal Zoo Tycoon Download numbers grew, and grew. For several months, Everything seemed fine, and people all over the Globe came to this website for everything Zoo Tycoon related, Even The illegal leaked Cretaceous Calamity/Formidable Seas packs were available there, for free. But, not surprisingly, this was the website's downfall. It wasn't long before word got out of this scandal. Eventually admins from ZTV and Stalker's Ranch joined the website, to spam it, and have it taken down. Dino578036 banned them as soon as they joined, but they came back constantly, So he banned their email accounts from the site, But they made new ones and kept coming, making new false Accounts. Arbiter, Dannybob, DragondGod, and Redkangaroo lunged to the site so much that Dino closed the forum section, but kept the download page up and running, He refused to give in until the end, when he was eventually threatened with a lawsuit, breaking the law of stealing personal digital art, and undoubtedly, was forced to close the site. He was banned For ZTV forever... and banned from Stalker's Ranch as well. But Weeks later, he begged for forgiveness, claimed he wasn't aware of the harm he was causing, and was allowed back onto Stalker's Ranch. The website is still up and running today, and more and more people join it, just to see if there is even an ounce of downloads left, but unfortunately there is not. Only the front page is available, saying: "I'm deeply sorry, but I must close this site. It will never be restored." And so it stays online, closed forever. This was the biggest download-leaking/stealing scandal in Zoo Tycoon history. Dino578036, has undoubtedly left the community a few months after the events that transpired. 'Forum's Decline' In Mid-October, there was a frequent lack of new members, or general posting in the forums as a whole. Many major members seem to have left for good, such as Mysterious Stranger, Shin ZelX12, Black Firebird, Dragongirl, Rahustalker, Jarethenator, and even Jesusranchjohn himself. The decline of activity may have been attributed to the lack of advertising or, more likely, the forum's sexually suggestive name. Another site with a less suggestive title was proposed but it was formally rejected. Whatever the causes, Stalkers Ranch is likely doomed. Some of the F ourm Members (Led by Arbiter,) have decided by the only way to save the fourm is to making the rules stricter, as in a insta-ban if one dl fishes or spams. This could probably save the fourm, or keep it alive for a little longer. Its all up to the Admins. A third forum has been created; the Alliance of Win. It was originally founded by Sir Meg and Red John as an attempt to revive the forum. It currently is known to only the more devote members of Stalker's Ranch. However Aardvark16 created a topic about what was going on at Stalker's Ranch which eventually led to everyone returning. The forum has become more active than was in October, Shin ZelX12 has returned, and The Mysterious Stranger returned for three posts, as well as John who returned in March of 2011. 'The Fall & Rebirth & Fall of The Alliance of Win' Even when everyone returned to Stalker's Ranch some members stayed on The Alliance of Win including RSM (Who changed his name to ItsFromMarz), Shin ZelX12, Arbiter and Sharkosaurus. However on February 13, 2011 Marz deleted all topics just to prove that everyone couldn't live without The Alliance of Win or Stalker's Ranch. He said he hacked the site (even though he just used his power as moderator) and said he was coming for Stalker's Ranch. He was then banned by Sir Meg and cursed and extremely hated by Zel. The next day it turned out it was Marz's roommate who did this to get revenge on Marz for breaking his Black Ops disc. Marz created a new account to explain everything and it turned out he hadn't been on the computer since he changed his name as his roommate told him the computer wasn't working. He has since been welcomed back into the community but since the topic deletion The Alliance of Win has become a ghost town. Then, On the 16th of April, 2011, Arbiter decided to re fill the AOW with people, reconstructing the place with new topics. It was meant for only School friends, but it was quickly re-captured by Sir Meg and shut down until further notice. 'Veterans Resistance' A attempt at bringing back members from Alliance of Win, It was made by Dinotom200 and Aardvark16,but mostly by Aardvark since Dintom200 got frustrated with how to control the forum and gave it to Aardvark.Once people started coming back,the supposedly only member,Aardvark, came back to Stalkers Ranch,asking Dintom200 if they should go back to Veterans Resistance and manage it.Dinotom200 said,"Forget about it.I knew two very important facts all this time.Nobody can kill Stalkers Ranch, and that forum was going to be a fail anyway." It's Forgotten by everyone on the forum to this day 'Deaths' In late 2012, The site was shut down. A final message was left: "Stalkers Ranch is officially dead. See you everyone; It's been a f***ing blast. - John" It was revived again in February of 2013, only to go offline once more later in the year. It is unknown if it will be revived ever again. Category:Fansites